Not A Good Idea
by ugh.really
Summary: Bella's changed.IT may be a good thing or a bad thing. This new bella tries new things. What does Edward feel about the new Bella. Trust me u'll like this story. Plz review
1. PresentPast

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. There owned by the Great Stephanie Meyer. Plz don't sue me**

**Now/Present**

"Edward No. How could you? I thought you loved me. How could you do this to me; I love you." "Wait Bella" was all I heard before I turned around and I saw the girl who he was sleeping with stab him with a butcher's knife in his heart and turn it. All of a sudden Edward fell down and didn't move at all. I went to attack the girl but come to find out it was…

**Before/Past **

I woke up screaming finding next to me a rose and a note but no Edward. I got scared because I thought Edward left me again. I went to reach for the note looking down at my hand that had my ring, which made me remember we would be married in 3 weeks. My ring was beautiful it was a two rings combined into one. It had a giant diamond in the middle and a bunch of little diamonds surrounding the rest of the ring. This has to be the happiest I have ever been in my life. I remember when Edward proposed to me it was beautiful.

**Review Plz. Don't worry I'm typing the rest of the story as we speak. Tell me wat u think or wat I should add.**


	2. Flashback

**Flashback**

I was sitting home alone on my bed watching a Jets and Dolphin football game. Knowing I love the Jets I was yelling at the T.V. because the ref called a bad play. All of a sudden Edward came to my side and he said," I never knew you like football." Under his breath he mumbled, "I'm so much better than them. They run so slow", since I was so interested in the game I decided to ignore his comment. After the game we left back to the Cullen Mansion. I have absolutely no idea why I call it the Cullen mansion, why can't it be Edwards house. NO. What about Home? NO. What ever I like the Cullen Mansion. Edward told me he had a surprise for me. I gave Edward a passionate kiss and surprisingly he didn't pull away. We stayed like that for about 3 minutes until Alice came pulled me from Edward and told me to take a shower. When coming out of the shower I asked Alice just about a million times where Edward was taking me she caved and told me only one of the surprises. He was taking all of us to an Indianapolis and Dallas Cowboys football game. I was so excited.

After Alice straightened my hair and added curls at the end she gave me a Dallas Cowboy jersey to put on. I put it on and she looked at me and told me to take it off. I looked at her like she was a psychopath. She laughed and told me " I just need to make a few minor adjustments." She took out a pair of scissors and I said " This isn't the part where you kill me right." She just burst out laughing. She said "NO Bella that comes later." She cut threw the jersey now the jersey looks like a mid-drift. I said " I'm not going wear that", then at vampire speed she pounced on me and put the jersey on me and said "I'll take you shopping for a month straight if you don't. I followed her orders as I decided to put on a pair of converse. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked hot. I walked downstairs and Edward's mouth dropped. I walked up to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled his mouth up. As I was walking away he spun me around, dipped me and pressed his stone cold lips to mine. We didn't realize everyone left for the cars until Emmett came and pulled us apart. When we got there I think it had to be the world's biggest stadium. I was so happy because for the first time I was going to the super bowl. Finally, it was half time. Some of my favorite celebrities performed there like Panic at The Disco, Ciara, Chris Brown, and Nelly Furtado.

Edward took me and asked me if I wanted to meet the celebs. We went to the center of the field and we just waited to the celebs to come. Before I knew it Edward got down on one knee (now I was hyperventilating) he said "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I gave him this look like I wasn't sure and said, "Yes, of course". HE picked me up swung me around, I looked and saw we were up on the big screen and everyone said " Awe". We kissed and then everyone came up and congratulated us.

After the football game, Jasper had to pay me $100 because we made a bet that the Dallas cowboys would win. I laughed at him and said "Aha I told u." He said, "Shut up I knew I should of asked Alice who won." As Alice and me were talking about the wedding it hit me like a ton of bricks HOW AM I GONNA TELL RENEE AND CHARLIE. When we got to the house I took one deep breath and told Charlie. Charlie kept repeating like a record machine over and over how this was a bad idea. I said to him " Dad I love him with all my heart. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He looked at me puzzled and said " How do you know he won't leave you again. How is he going to support you? " Before I could answer Edward moved in front of Charlie and said " I love Bella more than I love myself. I would never leave her again without taking her with me. Oh and when it comes to money remember Carlisle is a doctor. And honestly I don't think you have a right…" I stopped him, pulled him back and said " Nottt Helpinggg." You could tell by Charlie's face that in any minute he was going to explode. After 2 hours of convincing Charlie and Renee gave us there blessing. Charlie's last word to Edward was " If you ever hurt Bella like the way you did before I will personally break your legs off and go to jail happy knowing you got what you deserved." I said, " I love you daddy". " Thank you chief Swan" said Edward knowing at any time he would die from laughter. I walked him to the door and gave him another one of my passionate kisses until I slipped on a crack on the sidewalk I said " Very graceful". Edward told me he couldn't come tonight but he would be there in the morning because he was going hunting with Jasper and Emmett. We said goodbye and I went back up into my room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


End file.
